Blood Red Wings
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Life for the Winchesters has never been easy. But now, on the eve of a celestial war, they find themselves travelling with an extremely powerful Siren- Raynea. As the seals continue to break, and the angels show their true plans, Castiel continues to go further and further away from heaven, as Raynea steadily unveils a chess game older than the universe. One she is winning.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Red Wings

Chapter 1

_Her eyes were wild,_

_Her face was pale,_

_Her midnight locks flew through the air,_

_She had that look of a fey,_

_And secrets on secrets in her heart lay._

- By Me

* * *

><p>It was a dark night in the small town of Harleyville, Tennessee. It was a small, almost unknown town. But it had recently been the site of a very gruesome murder. A girl stared out of the window of the only motel in town. Her black hair was loose and her cold, calculating blue eyes scanned the vicinity once, twice. She sighed into the phone.<p>

"Yes sir."

"And you will ensure they stay safe, Raynea."

"Of course, sir."

"And, Raynea? Do try to have some fun on the way," said the man's deep voice.

Raynea let out a chuckle that almost seemed foreign from the girl, whose entire demeanour seemed cold and serious.

"Will do, sir."

The phone was then disconnected. She stared out of the window some more. The Ranch House case was over and done with. She had solved the issue quickly and efficiently, in the same way she always did.

However, till this point the man she had been speaking to would only send her on lone missions. Not once had he asked he to do something like this. But it seemed that this one time she would have to follow his orders, despite her misgivings.

Because when John Winchester gave you an order, you sure has hell had to follow it. Because he was always right.

-x-x-x-x-x-

300 miles away, Dean and Sam Winchester were driving down the interstate, looking for a small town called West Hampshire, Tennessee. "So what did Dad say about this place?" said Sam, frowning slightly.

"Something about us needing to meet someone there. Apparently, there's no need for us to look for them, they'll find us when it's time. Till then, there's also a case. Something odd's been going on here, something about, um, teens being killed every month. The officials have passed it off as a serial killer, but Dad's not so certain," said Dean.

Sam nodded, and looked out of the window again.

"Hey, that's the turning," he said after a while, seeing the board that directed them to the small town. Dean nodded and turned, following the road to whatever their Dad had sent them after.

They passed by a number of small, homely houses. There were very few people out on the streets at this time of the night.

"Come on. Lets find a motel, and start tomorrow," said Dean, seeing the sign of the only motel in town.

"And grab a beer while we're at it," grumbled Sam.

Dean nodded, and they parked their car.

"Well, you got here sooner than I thought you would." Both boys turned to see a girl, leaning against the Impala, in a black sleeveless top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black leather boots. On her hands were a pair of leather fingerless gloves. Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Raynea. Your dad sent me," she said calmly, and Sam literally started.

"You know where Dad is?" he said eagerly.

"No, he doesn't give me information like that. Doesn't want me to get too involved in whatever he's getting into. Told me to just tag along with the two of you."

Sam and Dean exchanged a confused glance. She was certainly enthusiastic about this.

"Now, are you guys coming, or will I be drinking beer alone?" she said, and Sam grinned.

"We'll be coming along."

-x-x-x-x-

Dean frowned mildly. The place she had taken them was no ordinary pub. She smirked at his expression but said nothing. Several of the men around them were watching her hungrily, or muttering to each other. It seemed this girl, Raynea, was rather well known. She guided them to a small stall that was empty, and signaled to the closest bartender.

"Evening Miss Raynea," stammered the young boy. He was probably overwhelmed by the aura of the girl.

"Evening Jake. Three beers please," she said amiably.

The boy nodded, his eyes wide in a manner Dean could only call worship, and scampered off.

"Well, Winchesters, welcome to one of the few Hunter bars in this country. You're looking at Jaywalk, the biggest hunter bar in this side of the country," she said, dramatically motioning to the area around them.

"We didn't know it was here," said Sam, frowning slightly.

Raynea shrugged. "It's not very easy to find. I know the people here, so it's easy. But for two guys who literally know absolutely no fellow hunters, its natural you'll be unaware of its whereabouts."

"So, how do you know our Dad?" said Dean, unsure of how to start a conversation with a girl who neither seemed interested nor likely to start any topic.

"He saved me from certain death. My kind always pay their debts in full," said Rayne simply.

"Your kind?" said Sam. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"The Pendragon Tragedy. You were the survivor weren't you?" he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but only your father, and of course the rest of my kind, knows that. The general human public thinks my family all perished."

"Pendragon? Kind?" said Sam, completely confused.

"Page 201 of your Dad's journal," she said, simply and Sam pulled it out.

"You're kidding me," said Sam after he had read it. Raynea raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware I may not seem suffice, but…" she started.

" I think what he means to say if that he doesn't quite believe what you are," said Dean.

"I'm a Siren. My ancestor was a fallen Seraphim. How's that so unbelievable? You guys fight things that shouldn't exist all the time," she said, shrugging and then looked at her now empty bottle of beer.

"You guys ok if I drink something stronger?" she said, and they both shrugged. Rather Dean shrugged while Sam continued to read the entry.

"Hey Jake, can I have my usual now?" she called and within seconds, the boy had come with a bottle of vodka.

She took a deep drink from the bottle and sighed.

"Anyway, I suppose Dean can tell you about the Pendragon Tragedy. He probably knows more than I do, because your dad refuses to tell me anything in fear of my tendency to take revenge," she said.

"I only know that something suddenly decided to wipe out you clan, and Dad only arrived in time to save you. I was around 5 at the time, if I remember correctly," said Dean, frowning in contemplation.

"I was 4. I don't think you were even born at the time, Sam," she said, shrugging.

"But eventually, you get over it. It's not like I remember anything. I just hunt to feel like I'm following my legacy," she said.

"Legacy?" said Dean.

"My clan was a Hunter Clan. We hunt Sirens of the other side, Vamps, Werewolves, etc."

"What do you mean by Other side?" said Sam.

"It's like Heaven and Hell. Some Sirens lean towards Hell, while others lean to Heaven. The Unseeley and Seeley, respectively," she said.

"Where do you lie?"

"Hunter Sirens are a group of their own. We kill whoever tried to destroy the Balance. Sometime, the Seeley get to ambitious, and try to overturn the UnSeeley. And vice versa. If that should happen, it would lead to utter Chaos. There's a reason why God created Good and Bad on Earth. With Heaven, there would be no Balance. Both are necessary, in equal quantities. That's what Hunter Sirens protect."

Then her eyes flashed.

"Get down."

"What?"

"Under the table, both of you. Now."

They scrambled down,just before the door of the pub was blown off its hinges.

"Raynea! Oh Raynea!" sang a male voice. Dean frowned, and Raynea stood, but not before signaling for them to stay under.

"Ah, Dan. To what do I owe this…..pleasure," she said sweetly, letting out the word 'pleasure' in the most disgusted manner possible.

"I want your two new boy-toys."

"Sorry, but I'm not done playing with them yet."

"I'm surprised, Raynea," said a new voice, again male, "I never thought a woman of your station would take orders from a human."

"That too John Winchester." This caused the group to snicker.

"And I never thought you lot were suicidal. Do you remember what I did to the Oppenheim clan? Or have you forgotten?" she said, her smirk evident in her voice.

"Ah, but we're stronger," said Dan, egoistically.

Raynea chuckled. "I'm a level 12 on the Jones scale, boys. A scale that is only till ten. You are all mid-level talents. What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"Ah, but your high talent makes you unstable," said another voice.

"Tell me, boys, have you EVER seen me loose control?"

There was a silence.

"Thought so. Now say good bye."

There was a feminine scream, and then all was still.

"You can come out now," said Raynea calmly, and they came out, and saw a pile of dead bodies.

"Sorry about this Reggie, won't happen again," she called to the manager and hurried them out.

"We better get you to the motel. Then we'll talk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN-**

**OK, so John is alive, and this is around seasons 4-6, but may divert here and there. No, Raynea is not a Mary-Sue, but you'll soon see proof of that. So, what do you think? I personally had this typed up a long time back, but i'm finally posting it! :) So pls review and tell me how you feel!**

**Also, i've personally written a poem about this story, so each stanza will start the chapters that will come from now on. Hope you like them.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Soooo. I just realized that I said Raynea is a siren, and I don't budge on that. But to avoid further confusion on that, sirens in this fic is a term used to refer to really powerful nephilims. Not that other kind, the kind that feed of sexual energy and all. Just to clarify that.

Also…. FINALLY MY EXAMS ARE OVER!

But, I have entrance exams to clear, and I need to get Rank 1-4 to get into the Law colleges I want. Bah. Apparently, since many people get the same score, ranks can be similar. And I HAVE to get into my dream college. HAVE TO.

And my other dream college has only 48 seats, out of which maybe 32 are general category…. With 22 million odd people applying…. (actually 22 lakh, but this is a rough estimate for non Indians). SO I am SCREWED.

But I really want a review. Even if it's a pity review. PULEEEEZZZZZ….

Thanks. Hope you guys enjoy. Cas's entrance!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She vowed to protect them,

To answer their cries,

To keep them away,

From the midnight tides,

And his bright blue eyes watched,

He was the day.

Her blue eyes faded,

And she was the night.

-Me (again)

Raynea seemed utterly calm as she walked them into their motel room after freaking the receptionist out with the blood on her. Sam and Dean both sat on a bed each and Raynea seemed adamant on standing. There was a brief silence.

"So… who were those guys?"

"Your Serial killers. Siren Hunters gone bad. You boys have quite the bounty on your head," she replied calmly. "Especially now that you're an 'abomination' and you're 'the One'."

Sam flinched at the name. Dean glared at her.

"Cool it Dean. It seems you've forgotten that according to the same angels, I'm a 'mistake'." Dean seemed to immediately cool down.

"What do you mean Bounty? Like…. Money?"

Raynea rolled her eyes. "Humans," she muttered.

"Oi, you're half-human too you know!" said Dean.

"My thought processes lean more towards the angel side. I prefer to avoid emotions, which are what make you human, am I not right?" she replied smoothly.

"Bounty…?"

"Siren's aren't interested in money. We don't really need it. We can deal without it quite brilliantly. But Sirens of THAT sort want power. Most steer clear away from that. But these boys are power-junkies. Angels generally don't mix with us Half-breeds," she said, and both boys flinched at the cool, calculated way she demeaned her own race.

"Demons of course, are only too happy to use us as pawns. Though, I believe your personal Angel should be able to tell you about them better than me," she said, looking straight at Dean.

"Castiel?" he said, confused, and the angel appeared behind her.

"What are you doing with a half-breed, Dean and Sam?" he said, frowning at her.

"What are you doing following the whims and fancies of humans, angel?" she replied, moving slightly to get herself a beer from her bag.

Castiel seemed confused for a moment.

"Raynea was telling us about… um, Sirens?" said Sam, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Oppenheimer clan," she said helpfully before tossing both boys a can and holding out one to the angel.

"I do not drink," he stated, and she shrugged. "Your loss."

"What do you know of the Oppenheimer clan, Cas?" said Dean.

Cas frowned. "They were a very affluent group of Hunter Sirens who went bad. They were rumoured to be after you two, but they were suddenly found dead of natural causes. All of them," said Cas.

"You're welcome," said Raynea.

"No one Thanked you?" said Castiel, confused again, tilting his head.

Raynea looked at him disbelievingly.

"Our Cas here doesn't quite understand Human behavior."

"That's obvious," she stated, took a long chug from her can.

"I'm the one that took them out. I may or may not have mentioned it to these two earlier," she said, and tossed the can, which fell straight into the bin.

"They died of natural causes," stated Cas again.

"Yes, because of my POWERS," she replied, looking quite bored of this conversation.

"What did you mean by Level 12 on the Jones scale?" said Dean. Raynea froze and glanced at Cas, who had gone rigid as well. Dean bit his tongue. He had said something the woman obviously preferred to keep silent.

"Siren powers are measured using the Jones scale. The closer to 1 the level is, the higher the chance of that person living a normal human life. The highest is ten," she said, looking slightly defeated.

"But you're a 12," said Sam, frowning.

"Princess Raina Pendragon, ruler of the Siren courts and the Head of the Hunter Clans," said Castiel, this time with a tinge of animosity.

"Shut up, I never hurt you angels, _Castiel_. So don't you DARE hold that against me. Anyway, I prefer Raynea. It offers more anonymity," she said, glaring at the man.

"You said there were two courts..?" said Dean, now utterly confused.

"There are. The two courts fight, and as the Head of the Hunter Clans, I can hunt them all down. It's kind of a given that they'll fight, considering the polarity of their natures, but I ensure that it doesn't go beyond a healthy point. Kinda like high school politics. As part of a court, it's a natural phenomena that there will be people scheming against each other, but I ensure that their fights do not effect humans. My role as both Ruler of the Courts and Head of the Hunter Clans is to keep the two worlds separate. However of late, it's been proving difficult since you came back from Hell."

Castiel had seated himself on a couch, and was listening and then said, "Why are you here? Are they in danger?"

Instead of mocking him for not knowing, as Dean knew he would have done in her place, Raynea merely shrugged.

"Why do either of us do anything, Angel? Orders, of course," she replied, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dad told her to," said Sam.

"And how do you know she's not a demon?" said Cas, frowning again.

"Have you killed me yet?" she said, not really looking interested, and she put her bag of the small study table.

"No?" said Cas confused again.

"Then I'm not one. Now, I'm going for a bath and then I will go to sleep. If you touch my stuff and try looking at my underwear, Angel, I will castrate you."

With that, she wandered into the bathroom.

"Anyone else find it amusing that she said that to Cas and not me?" said Dean, laughing, as Cas looked at the place she had been standing, still mildly confused.

"Why would I want to see her underwear?" he asked, and Dean's chuckles became full out guffaws and Sam shook his head and sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Raynea stepped out in her night wear to see the Dean and Sam were explaining something to Castiel.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking the sofa. I'm an insomniac anyway," she said calmly, and the two Winchesters turned to take in her boxer shorts and baggy shirt.

"Wow. I thought you'd go to sleep in something more…sexy," said Dean, his lips twitching.

Raynea raised her eyebrow elegantly and said, "Like a leather ensemble? Don't worry, if you stick around, you'll see that real soon. And I'm not going to sleep naked in a room full of men."

Castiel nodded to himself. "See! That made complete sense to me! I'm not a baby in a trench coat!"

"Just a very misplaced angel," said Raynea calmly as she settled down on the couch.

"See! She gets it!" said Castiel, pointing at her.

Dean sighed. "Remember what I said about sarcasm, Cas? I'm pretty sure that's Raynea's mother tongue."

"So… she didn't mean it?"

Raynea sighed. "If I give you a book on human traits tomorrow, Angel, will you shut up?" she said, pulling out what looked like a thick novel.

"Why does everyone keep telling me to shut up?"

"Perhaps you talk too much?" she asked amiably, keeping it on the table behind her head.

There was a pause, and then Cas said, "She's being sarcastic again, isn't she?"

Raynea sighed and closed her eyes, knowing fully well that sleep would not come.

-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Yeah, finally an update. I know. I would feel bad if it wasn't because of exams. For those who have noticed, yes, I'm been continuously studying for the past 5 months. So yes, pity me. Especially if the pity earns me some reviews. Sigh….i hate entrance exams…**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raynea waited till she was sure Castiel had left, and that the two brothers were asleep. Then she took the giant novel she had pulled out. She grabbed her reading torch (I really don't know what it's called, but you connect it to the book to enable night time reading). She put it on and opened her book. Inside were a large number of pictures of a large group of people. It was obvious that most of them weren't genetically related but there was a genuine sense of belonging that radiated from the picture.

Her fingers traced each of their outlines till she found a pair at the edge- A serious looking guy with dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes, and a bright girl with black hair and blue eyes who had wrapped her arms around him happily. She released a soft sigh, and retraced every figure in the picture.

"I'll come back, guys. I promised. And I never go back on my promises," she whispered softly, unaware of the flutter of wings as tears flowed down her cheeks.

-x-x-x-x-

"No, Dean. I am sure. She was leaking." Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's called crying. We do it when we're sad. Now, why was she sad?" he said, and Cas shrugged indifferently. Sam had gone with Raynea to get some breakfast.

Raynea finally walked in with a slightly confused looking Sam behind her.

"We have some work to do. You guys are in danger. Yes, you too Angel. The people coming here are armed to kill both humans and angels. We need to move NOW," she said, grabbing her bags, and turned.

"Come on. You two can paint each other's fingernails later," she said, her eyes narrowing. Sam stared after her.

"Wow, she's in a rush."

Then they grabbed their bags and left the room and ran to the impala.

"Alright Dean, you need to give me the keys. Decide which is more important- your life or your baby?" she said, glaring at him and he emotionally handed over the keys to her.

"Thank you. Now get in," she said, and both boys went in.

"Angel, get in. The place we're going has anti-angel apparition charms."

Dean looked at her from his place, and said, "There are places like that?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p', and driving.

"Fuck, Raynea, you drive like…" started Sam, grabbing on to anything he could find to ensure he didn't fall.

"A man? Yeah, I get that a lot," she replied, as the Impala literally sped through the nearly empty town at a breakneck speed.

Castiel looked like he feared for his life. Dean chuckled at this, but prepared himself for one of the weirdest rides of his life.

-x-x-x-x

They had started to slow down.

"Are we there?" said Castiel.

"Yeah. Outskirts. Angel, you need to be at my side at all times. My folks don't take kindly to your kind."

"So it's a Nephilim town?" said Dean. She nodded.

"Absolutely Angel-proof. And Demon proof. We're literally cut off from the supernatural. When the Massacre of all Nephilims was ordered, a large amount of us fled to this area. My ancestor, the fallen Seraphim I mentioned earlier, cast a spell that no angel can undo. Any angel who comes here comes on my invitation."

"So we're staying here like sitting ducks?" said Sam.

"Of course not. Just to buy us some time. We need resources, and back-up. We need to reload your arsenal to destroy these new enemies. You're weapons don't work on my kind."

There was a silence, and finally Castiel said, "So whatever's coming after us is a…"

"An abomination? Yup," she replied calmly, her voice bordering on iciness.

Dean flinched.

"I was going to say Nephilim."

"Coming from angels, dear, that's still an insult," she replied cooly, turning and they finally say a small, old fashioned town.

"Wow," said Sam.

"Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it," she said softly, and then when all three men looked at her, her expression hardened.

"Wait one moment," she said, and got out of the car.

"Oh my…" muttered Castiel, and she got out.

"What?" said Sam.

"They have a hellhound as a pet," he said, his eyes wide. Cas could feel them near the car.

"Reginald! HEEL!" bellowed the girl, and suddenly there was silence.

"Atta boy, love. You happy to see me? Yes you are," she cooed, hugging something invisible.

The heard another growl.

"Hestia, down!" she said, reaching out to whatever other hellhound she had.

"I know there's an angel, dear, but, as much as I hate to say it, he's with me," she said, and there was a whine.

"I know. Maybe you'll get lucky soon and get some tasty angel chow mein, huh? Just not this angel," she said, and the heard loud thumping which Dean shuddered at, knowing this meant the hellhounds wanted to eat an angel.

Castiel cleared his throat when she sat in again.

"You have hell hounds," he said.

"I got them from a friend who owed me a favor. Needless to say, they like me much more than they liked their previous employer. They eat anything they catch, so yet another reason to stick with me Angel. They'll like you Sam. But Dean, the warning extends to you as well. You're currently in the Angel's favor. That won't sit well with Hestia and Reggie."

"And in town?"

"You'll stick within my friends circle."

They nodded and watched as the beautiful houses passed. They stopped in front of a really big Victorian style house.

"Whoa," said Sam.

"Welcome to my house, boys," she said, stepping out.

"Raina Elaine Pendragon! What happened to telling me how you were every now and then?" said a voice angrily, and a tall man walked out of the house. He had a mop of messy dark brown hair and vivid green eyes.

"Gareth Kyle Hamington, how many times have I told you to call me Raynea?" she said, and let out a squeak when she was pulled into a bear hug by the man.

His eyes travelled over the three men, and paused on Castiel.

"Angel."

"Temporary Ally. That's Dean and Sam Winchester," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you both. You've…OUCH!" he said, and everyone looked at Raynea, who was innocently looking at the sky.

"Anyway, as long and Angel boy here sticks on their side, he's on my good side," she said.

"If this is your good side, I hope I never see your bad side," mumbled Cas, and Raynea looked at him.

"Angel boy has a sense of humour. Very good. Step one in integrating you into the normal human sphere has been completed," she said, her lips twitching slightly.

Gareth grinned. "I'm Gary, a friend of Raina's. Here, you're to call her Raina. No one in town knows a Raynea even exists," he said, grinning and Raynea- now Raina- glared at him.

"Nice to meet you," said Sam politely.

"A whole bunch of us-that is Raina's really good friends- live here. The older ones, such as myself, practically raised her."

"They're the reason I drive like a guy," she said, pulling her bag out.

"A drunk guy. If I remember correctly Richard taught you," he replied, helping her despite her loud moans of discontent, and the rest of the bags followed with a flick of Gary's fingers.

"Gary's not a nephilim. He's half elf."

Cas looked up in surprise.

"But that doesn't mean he's gonna like you Angel boy. Come on you two. We need to discuss this with the others."

"Why do you insist on calling me Angel boy? Is it a nickname?" he asked, confused again.

"Nicknames are a form of endearment. I hold no such positive emotions towards you. In the animal world, I would be the prey and you the predator. Only, unlike animals, you angels would enjoy playing with my head, tearing me apart emotionally and psychologically and then destroying me."

Dean and Sam stiffened at the matter-of-fact way she stated exactly how the angels would kill her, and Gary sighed.

"You'll get used to it. The fact that she hasn't run yet or at least destroyed you is…"

"Because he's kinda oblivious and I can't take anyone that dense seriously," she said cooly, giving Gary a look that none of the men understood.

Gary's eyes widened and he frowned. That was when Dean realized that the two were having a telepathic conversation.

In the end, Gary sighed and shrugged. "Whatever you think is right, Raina," he said, and opened the door, letting out 12 people of varying ages, all of whom jumped on Raina.

"Oof!"

"I knew you'd come back! You promised!"

"I get 4 grand from Tyler! He said you'd never EVER come back!"

"I got new pony!

"CAN'T…BREATHE!" gasped Raina, and they all got off except for two kids- one around 5 and the other around 7.

"Hello Raina. It's nice of you to return," said a cool voice, and Sam noticed that every person seemed to stiffen, and the genial air that had been there a moment ago was now tense.

"William," she said, standing up, but not backing down. Instead, she seemed to stand in front of Castiel. Again Dean realized something. Raina was serious about protecting them. Despite her issues with angels, as the friend of the brothers, Cas came under her protection as well.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've brought another pet, Raina. What happened to the last one," said the blonde brown eyed man, all but growling. The younger kids were pulled aside, so they were not caught in the crossfire.

"I'm surprised you've forgotten, William. Wasn't it you who TORTURED him? Oh dear, you seem to have forgotten. Was that before or after I erased your powers William?" she said, sweetly. But Cas seemed to tense at her tone as well.

William's eyes narrowed. Then Raina said something, probably in enochian, since Cas seemed to understand, and William's face went red.

He nodded, subdued. "Good to know you know your place now, William. Now step aside. I think you already know what will happen next if I find even a hair harmed on any of these men."

And at that very moment, the Winchester brothers realized why Cas had been so hostile when he found out who she really was. Raina Pendragon was a very dangerous woman. Thank Heaven, Hell, and God (wherever he was) that she was on their side.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN- I now think Raynea/Raina is pretty awesome. Don't you? Damn, I'd really like to meet someone as badass as her. Chuckle. ANYway, review people! You make me feel unloved and me no like that!**

**If I'm not happy, I will get my best friend Cookie Monster and Elmo to track you.**

**ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**(yes…creepy. Am I the only one who finds elmo mildly creepy?)**


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Yes, I'm really sory about the delay. I finished my exams last week, and I was going to update the day after my last entrance, but my parents decided a road trip was needed for me to calm down. How exactly puking my guts out for 6 hours is supposed to calm me down, I do not know. Then I spent a whole week without the laptop, eating peanuts and ice cream.

So yes. I apologize for the long wait. I have at least three of four chapters ready, but I'm gonna take my time updating. My other SPN fic, Elizabeth, will take time, because, like the very bad girl I am, I've kind of been postponing typing it all up.

Anyway, lots of secrets will be revealed in the next few chapters, so R&R

-X-X-X-X-X-

Raina literally walked in like she owned the place and turned. "Gary, firstly, check if there are any rooms for the boys to stay in. Angel boy stays with me," she said calmly and Cas looked at her, confused.

"You'll venture out and some siren with a thing for babies in trench coats is gonna pick you up and do dirty things to you," she said, and was amused to see that William had stiffened. "Mainly William though. No one else in town is stupid enough to try and go against my claim."

"I am not a baby in a trench coat," Cas said, looking hurt.

"Alright then," she said agreeably. "You just have the mentality of one."

Dean pulled Cas back. "Are you sure this is alright with all of you?"

"Yeah, of course it is! Any friend of Raina's is a friend of ours!" said one of the girls, smiling sweetly.

"No hitting on them, girls," Raina said lightly, getting a glare from both the girls in the group and Dean.

Then one of the men sighed. "Raina, when was the last time you slept?"

Raina turned, and everyone could see her slightly widened eyes. "Rick, get out of my head."

"You're teetering on the edge of exhaustion, no, a total burn out. I will not repeat myself young lady. When. Did. You. Last. Sleep."

"Well, or got in a few?" she said, seeming to give up.

"A good night's sleep, at least 8 hours."

"Probably last year," she mumbled. She was bundled up and literally carried up to her room. The funniest thing was that she let the men, all in their early thirties, carry her up like a sack of potatoes.

"She's a bit hard to be around in the beginning. But she honestly does care about you three. Even you Castiel," said the blonde girl who had just walked in from the kitchen.

Then she turned to Gary. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Not if she's been having dreams again, no."

"Shall I?" said Cas, tilting his head slightly.

Both sirens turned to look at him. "Cas can keep bad dreams away, if that's what you need," said Dean. "He helped me."

"The sad thing is that her entire life is a horrid, gory dream," mumbled another man seated on the couch, looking like he was completely immersed in worry.

"I'm sure she highly appreciates how you make her entire life into a pathetically sad movie. However, she's always taken care of others. Now, you three need to help us."

"Well, we're bunking in your house for an unknown amount of time. Anything we can do, we will," said Sam.

"Just… help her. Take care of her. She's always so independent and she forgets that her life means something. That she deserves to get saved."

Sam looked at dean, who looked thoroughly gobsmacked.

"Sounds like someone we know."

"She sounds like Dean," said Cas.

-x-x-x-x-

Raina grumbled as she walked down the stairs about 5 hours later. She stopped when she saw Cas sitting with a small girl with dark hair and green eyes.

She turned away from Cas and fixed her eyes on Raina. "Mommy!" she squealed and jumped into her arms.

To say that Cas was surprised was an understatement. The woman who had seemed cold, and withdrawn merely two minutes ago was suddenly different. Even when he looked at her using his angelic powers, her previous attitude had seemed like her own. He couldn't see beyond the unwillingness in her to connect with people. But now she was changed. A gentle smile had carved itself into her features, and Cas immediately sensed a change in the way her personality appeared. She, like Dean and Sam, glowed. Again, humans seemed to always surprise him.

"Mommy! The Nice Angel Man said he'll play with me," she said, pulling the woman towards the man. Raina glanced at him, a small chuckle escaping.

"Did he now?"

"But he won't show me his wings! Daddy always showed me his wings!"

Raina immediately stiffened, and Cas looked at her in surprise. The little girl was the offspring of an angel and a nephilim?

"Alice, dear," she said, her pleading eyes not moving away from Cas's astonished ones, "Why don't you go play with Dakota. Angel Man is very tired."

"Aw! You need to play with me later then, Angel Man," she said, pouting at Cas, who nodded, his eyes never leaving Raina's.

Once they were sure she was gone, Cas spoke. "Her father was an angel."

"A…. um, fallen one…or he was going to fall for us…. He liked to show her his wings."

"I guess you wouldn't want to tell me which of my brothers he is?"

"Sorry, but no. I can't. There's a reason, Angel Boy. A very good one. If things go my way, none of you will have to deal with it. If not… well, let's just say that I'm not gonna be happy."

Castiel frowned. He understood that she needed to keep secrets. But what puzzled him was that he could not read her mind.

"Now, where are your two boys?"

"Upstairs. Asleep."

"Well, they'll be up soon enough. The kids want them to play with them. The others are all usually busy, and we rarely get guests," she said, quietly.

Cas could tell something was bothering her, but before he could ask, the girl named Dakota came in.

"Listen, Ray, I was wondering if… oh hello."

"Hello," said Cas, nodding at her.

"Yeah, so I need to know if you're bringing these guys to the party tonight."

"At the Fairy's Lace?" she replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, the people there are easily influenced. They follow my word to the t. So yeah, count us in. It's a good start for now. And check if Rupert and Grant are coming, I have some favours to ask for."

"What does 'follow my word to the t' mean? I am not familiar with that phrase."

"It's like how angels follow orders."

"Oh."

"Now, also ask the Whitewater clan and the Black clan if they can afford to do my bidding. Give them this letter. It lets them know the necessary details," she said, handing Dakota a letter.

"Sure thing. You have any preferences for dinner? Rick insists we make your favorites."

"Has Mrs. Smith made that sinfully delicious apple pie?"

"She started making it the moment she heard you arrived," said Dakota snickering.

"Oh shut it! I can't help it if I'm awesome! And make sure there are cookies! BIG ones! Sam likes those. Any preference Angel?" she said, turning the Castiel.

"Angels don't eat."

"Step one of integrating you into the normal sphere. I want steak."

"Alright. I'll tell the nymphs to get it ready. I think he'd like shepherd's pie. It's the safest. And Alice loves it, so she'll be happy too."

Cas looked between the two women. They seemed much closer than they acted. Raina seemed distant, even with her, but Dakota seemed to know her well enough to just read her without her really giving up anything. When Dakota mentioned giving Cas the same dish as Alice, an odd look passed over her features, but was suppressed with such efficiency, that Cas thought he had imagined it.

"That would be great, Dakota. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"Probably take that child with you on your god-forsaken bloody adventure and make her into a blood-thirsty crazy woman like you," said Dakota, making Raina looked torn between amusement and being offended.

"I hate you."

"Love you too," said Dakota, chuckling and wandering off.

"Your relationship with her is very much like that of Sam and Dean."

"That's probably because we've known each other long enough to be sisters."

And with that Castiel felt her withdraw again, and cover the warm soul he had seen moments ago with a dark, cold, impenetrable shield.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It seemed her conversation with Castiel had made her raise her defences again, and in the end, she left the boys at home, and went to discuss matters with her contacts alone. Dean was lying back on his bed, while Sam was seated on a sofa with a book. Castiel was just standing there.

"Dude, what do you think the dish is on Raynea? I mean, she's obviously royalty, but… I dunno, she seems different," said Dean.

"She is. She's the best Siren Hunter in the world. Probably why Dad sent her here."

"Hn."

There was silence again.

Suddenly Raynea walked in. "Pack up boys. We're leaving."

"What? Why?" said Sam.

Raynea gave him a pained look.

"We've been here too long. I'm sorry."

And suddenly there was a bright light, and then, utter darkness.

-X-X-X-X-X-

AN

YAY! One more chappie is complete. Sorry again, guys. But I am very happy to say that I have 11 alerts and 8 faves, and considering the pace I've been going at, and how small the work is so far, I think its god darn awesome! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

AN- SO, I've decided that this fic is now starting from It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester. You'll see why I had the beginning, so yeah. Hope you like it! And also, though the basic outline of the story will probably stay the same to a point, it is slightly AU. And then I'm planning to make it all out AU. Just thought you guys should know.

-x-x-x-x-

Dean groaned, and opened his eyes. He knew that they had stayed at the motel where they had been staying with Raynea for the past two-three days. He was oddly tired. He looked at Sam's bed, and was not surprised to see that it was empty.

"Morning, Sleepy head. Sam's in the shower," said a female voice, and he nodded sleepily.

Raynea seemed sad, almost worn out for a second, but it immediately disappeared. Dean passed it off as nothing.

When she was sure neither Sam nor Dean were looking, she groaned. And standing in front of the mirror, she unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt and stared at the enochian words carved there. Words that she had carved herself, and would heal in an hour or too. Words she had carved to make sure no one, no angel, no demon and neither of the Winchester boys remembered what had happened in the past two-three days. They only remembered a vague outline of what they usually did on a daily basis. 2-3 uninteresting days.

She heard Sam get out of the loo, and quickly buttoned her shirt again. Sam grinned at her and said, "So, we're heading off to a town a couple of hours from here. A guy choked on a bunch of razors after eating a candy."

Raynea winced.

"Um, ow? I remember when Halloween was about eating candy, dressing up like weirdoes and costume competitions. Now it's about crazy Halloween killers," she said.

"Raynea! Dress up like a sexy secretary!"called Dean.

"No one's going to find your dead body once I'm done with it!"

Dean just laughed.

"Nice to know my threats are so threatening," she grumbled but she dressed up before they set off.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I am so psyched. I love Halloween. Candy. Candy. Candy," said Dean grinning like a kid.

"What about you Raynea?" asked Sam, rolling his eyes at Dean's antics.

She shrugged. "I've never really celebrated Halloween."

"What?" said Dean, like she had just commited sacrilege.

"Halloween, All saints day, All hallows eve or All souls day is a festival held to honor the Samhain the so called "lord of death". It was a Druidical belief that on the eve of this festival Samhain, lord of death, called together the wicked spirits that within the past 12 months had been condemned to inhabit the bodies of animals. On Halloween night, people kept their children in that night, they wore masks to hide from him, carved pumpkins to worship him, and left sweets at their doors to appease him."

"Way to sound like Sam."

Sam glared at Dean.

-x-x-x-x-

The three had gone to the site of the crime, and had inspected the house completely. Raynea found the hex bag, and frowned. It didn't feel normal. Something was up. Something extremely old and terrifying. She looked up, schooling her face to look calm, but inside she was shaking.

The ride to the motel was quiet, except for Sam and Dean squabbling over Dean's slightly morbid tendencies.

Raynea, however, contemplated the possibility of this being just a coincidence. She hoped it was. For the sake of Sam and Dean, she hoped that it wasn't Samhain.

"I'm…going out for a while boys. Will you guys manage without me?" she said, grabbing her leather jacket.

"Yeah, go ahead. Buy some pie when you come back!"

"After I de-hex the place, sure."

With that, Raynea hurried out of the motel, jogging as fast as she could to the bar five blocks from their motel.

-x-x-x-x-

"Raynea! Long time no see!" said the short dirty blonde haired man.

She gave him a wry look. "Angel-proofed the place?"

"Angel proofed us. Less suspicious," he said, smirking at her, as he ordered a green apple Bacardi vodka for her.

She sighed. "How's life as a trickster, Gabriel?"

Gabe grinned. "Great. Last week I got this asshole to believe that every woman he looked at looked like Anubis. He cheated on his wife, so it seemed like a funny idea at the time," he said.

"Anubis really wouldn't like that, Gabe."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," he replied shrugging. "Now, on to business. You don't put our covers under risk unless there's a good reason."

"It's Samhain, isn't it? The rise of Samhain is about to happen."

"What makes you think that?" said Gabe, taking a long draught from his bottle.

"Killings three days from Halloween. Seals being broken left right and centre. Gabe, you're one of the four people I allow to remember the actual on goings of they're lives. You and I both know you can't fool me. You really should stop pretending like you've not hacked into angel radio."

Gabe sighed. "And you don't?"

"I can't. Physically can't. You know that, Gabe. I left Heaven a long time ago. And half my grace is being used to ensure no one remembers me but two men and two women. Out of which one of the men is you. Another one fourth is being used to ensure the town I've kept Alice in is safe. I'm more or less as powerful as a Siren. I can't hack into the Angel Channel."

Gabe sighed. "I wish you would just…"

"I'm sparing everyone the guilt and pain Gabe. So shut up and tell me what I want to know. I didn't call you into the line of danger to sob on your shoulders."

Gabe stared at her for a second, and chuckled. "Time with the muttonheads is already setting in."

Raynea smirked mysteriously. "Other way around Gabe."

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Raynea appeared again, it was a day later, when Dean and Sam had come out of the building of the second death.

"Where have you been?" he said.

She shrugged. "We all have different ways of researching."

"Did you find anything?"

"I'll tell you at the motel."

They hurried back and they all sat down.

"Show me the hex bag."

She opened it and sighed. "I was afraid of this. Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st. "

"Halloween?" said Dean.

"If I'm right, which I am," she said, making Sam roll his eyes, "this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon, Samhain."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" asked Dean, frowning.

"I mentioned him on the way here Dean! Weren't you listening?" said Raynea, glaring at the sheepish blonde.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night. I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago," said Sam, rolling his eyes.

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck," said Dean.

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgy's Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes," said Raynea, smirking, since this was exactly what she had told the candy- happy male in the car.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" he asked, purposely ignoring her smug look.

"Dean, this is serious."

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years," said Raynea, stopping the eminent fight.

"And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Naturally," grumbled Dean.

Dean looked down at the book on his lap, flipping to a page showing a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in his hand.

"Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own," said Raynea, quietly.

"Raising what, exactly?" asked Dean.

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper," said Sam.

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah."

"Zombies."

"Mm-hmm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean…"

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands."

"Sorry Sam, they are creepy," said Raynea, when Sam looked to her for help.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by nights end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse," sighed Dean.

Raynea said nothing. She knew what would happen now. She'd have to prepare herself. Mentally at least. If Gabe was right, and he managed to give her the artifact in time, she might be able to focus her grace enough to stop Samhain, once he rose.

And hopefully, it wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- SO? Yeah, initially I thought I'd do this a bit later. The whole Raynea isn't who she seems thing. But I haven't updated for a while… and the previous chapter wasn't all that awesome…so I felt bad. Thought I'd give you guys something good.

So now, folks, this is what you need to think about-

1. Gabriel and Raynea- friends, acquaintances or possible romantic connection?

2. Raynea and her true self- its obvious, but any guesses who she actually is? And why she's forced the garrison to forget her?

3. Raynea and the Winchesters- Bonded as friends? What did Raynea mean when she said that it was the other way around?

Yeah, I know. You'll probably guess it, but there are a LOT of chapters ahead. I think it'll go into 30s or 40's. And knowing me, I'll take time.

Yeah. So. Apologies for the super long wait. I know I hate it when people don't update, but life happened. I didn't get into the colleges I wanted so I'm trying again next year and studying in my back-up option college. Psychology, Sociology and Economics.

Yeah. Kinda disappointing, cuz my current college sucks ass. As in, they have the name and the infrastructure, but more or less no teachers, and they all have sticks up their asses. Kinda piss me off, really. And yeah, so I'm totally disrespecting them, but I truly believe that respect has to be earned. Firstly, realize that being chauvinist bastards doesn't get you fucking anywhere, and secondly, learn to teach. Its not that freaking hard.

Our psychology teacher told us that we women shouldn't seduce men and its our fault we get raped. AND he said in the first class that he doesn't believe in freedom. And I'm like- Look you bastard, it ain't our fault you can't keep it in your pants and have four rape cases against you. AND its evident that I've learnt more psychology in two years than you have in your whole life, since I know that freedom is essential for the growth of a person.

So I only go to college for choir, my eco class (which is sadly enough the only class where the teacher is good) and my friends. Yeah, I'm in the choir- a high soprano. Awesome? Very much so.

Ahem. So i'm gonna stop my rant here. Hope you liked the chapter! I'm gonna try for another chapter in the next week. AND it'll probably get up faster if i get evidence that people read this- aka reviews. Yes, i'm now lowering myself to blackmail.

~Misaki 3


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Yes. Finally. It gets interesting now. Not much of Sam and Dean in the chapter though. Shrug. Hey, Cas is back (so briefly I don't really think it counts), so I guess it makes up for it.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Raynea was thankful that Sam and Dean never asked anything about her frequent disappearances. They kept her in the loop but she supposed they thought she had other stuff to do as well. However, as she walked into their motel room, she was surprised to see the two glaring at a man, who she immediately recognized as an angel.

"I'm gone for two hours and you guys get into a piss-fest?" she said, hanging her jacket on a chair.

"Raynea. This is Cas. And his buddy Uriel. Who's a bit of a dick."

"Dean," said Cas, "the raising of samhain, have you stopped it?"

Raynea froze. "No, we haven't pretty boy. Let me guess, you're the interception squad."

Uriel glared at her. "We are more powerful than you, you petulant monstrosity."

"Sweetie, I ain't the one who's using a human as a fucking condom. And you know only what I want you to know, Uri, so stuff yourself."

Dean gave an exasperated snort.

"You will respect me you…!" started Uriel.

"Seriously. Stuff it," she said, and with a wave of her hand he lost his voice.

"Now, you angels don't pop up unless you want something. I'm guessing it has something to do with Samhain. I'm going out again. Have fun," she said, leaving without giving Uriel his voice back.

-x-x-x-x-

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Ray?" sighed the blonde male, shaking his head.

She looked up from her books, and shrugged. "Samhain. Amulet of All Saint's Eve. Protecting the Winchesters."

The man huffed in mild laughter. "I have no idea why I hang out with you," he said.

"Because you love me, of course."

"Evidently. No one else would deal with your issues if they didn't," he said, grinning at her easily.

"Shut it Zira."

Aziraphale was another one of Raynea's friends. A very powerful friend, actually. In the old days, he would play The Human Game with Gabriel, while she would sit with her female friends- Seraphiel and Lelahel. And while Gabriel easily fit in amongst the race, with his insatiable addiction to sugar and women, Aziraphale fit in in a way that Gabe couldn't. He kept to himself, and despite his overall otherworldly aura, the angel managed to settle in. He kept to himself, was kind of a nerd, but he attracted humans to him because he was so…. Not unsettling and thoroughly unassuming.

"If you allowed me to take the burden for a while, my dear," he said, but Raynea shook her head.

"No. The amulet should be enough."

She smiled softly, staring up through the library windows.

"_Filii incolumes custodiat, domine, ut peccet, sed amor sui animi essentia, ut fidem fecerit. Ascendens autem malum, et non nocuerunt, custodire ab Samhain Domine, ante perierat_."

"The more you bless them, Raynea, the weaker you grow. Please, allow this charade to end soon."

"It will. Its amusing," she said, smiling lightly, as the light of the setting sun made her face look slightly different. Almost hard, merciless and darkly amused. "They follow those laws so obediently. I wonder what would happen should one of them rebel."

"Raynea," warned Aziraphale, frowning.

She chuckled. "They have much to learn Angel of the Garden. And you should pity them for it. We have learnt what they will be forced to face head on, regardless of their…distaste towards humanity. There is a reason for what the Father said about humans."

"_Videte, carissimi, quia quod pro vobis sollicitus, et ambules caute. Dominus Infernus Lucifer non erit temere ad actiones restitui non iure debitum, ut bene sit angelis_," said Aziraphale.

Raynea smiled softly, her eyes filled with pain older that half the creatures on earth.

She sang softly in welsh, the language she had come to love over the years, switching away from Latin, knowing he would understand. It was what she considered her mothertongue, her pain would be most obvious in the tongue she loved most.

Aziraphale's eye were filled with tears, and he gently took her into his arms. It wasn't fair that she lost so much. It was always Raynea. Always her pain, and no one else's.

**AN-**

**Originally, the latin parts were in English. And much less profound. The blessing was just that- a blessing. Raynea merely asked God to protect the Winchesters. The later was a bit of an insult to the angels, and it became something more. I don't know Latin, and I used Google Translate, and then it became some super obscure stuff that makes me realize I don't know what I had originally intended it to be. :P But yeah, here are the translations-**

**1. The sons of safety to guard, O Lord, to sin, but the essence of the soul the love of self, in order to do them again. Then going up evil, and they have not hurt, to protect from the Samhain, O Lord, was lost before. (Its annoying. Yes. If anyone can actually translate it properly, please do. I'm an idiot and didn't save the English verse that I wrote.)**

**2. Take heed, my beloved, that it is for your welfare, and to walk safely. At random, not by law be restored to the actions of the Lord shall be Hell, Lucifer is not due, so that may be well with the angels. (Ditto for the stuff above. Please help. Its beginning to piss me off.)**

**Also, i apologize for not uploading. RL happened. I came online and thought- I should upload. Then promptly forget to do so. I had this chapter ready when i uploaded the previous one. But...yeah. AIYA! ahem. I can be an absent-minded professor.**

**Anyway, i'm off to eat the vegan pancakes my mum made for breakfast. Yeah, i know it sounds disgusting, but my mom makes them awesome-ly!**

**If anyone wants the recipe, i have it with me. ITS AWESOMMMEEE! 3**

**Also, once i get at least ONE review, i will most definitely upload. The next chapter is ready. :P SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DO PEOPLE? Ok. Actually, i'm going to upload the moment i finish eating...as long as my dad doesn't hijack it off to do his own work. But. Once i get it back, i will. I feel bad for giving such a short chapter. :/**

**Misaki.**


	7. Chapter 7

AN- And i have done as i promised. I got so many faves and follows! That's almost as good as reviews. Even better, in a way. That means people like this enough to read. The net chapter may take some time, given that its not complete and everything. But i will try to work on it. I'm not going to set a deadline. You all know how bad i am at keeping these self-inforced dead-lines of mine.

* * *

><p>Castiel found himself roaming around the beautiful town of Venice, yet again. He was Grace-walking. Angels did not sleep. But from time to time, they do indulge themselves and allow their grace to rest. Whenever Castiel did so, he found himself in Venice.<p>

"Nice of you to come back, Castiel," sang a voice, and he turned, his lips turning upwards slightly at the sight of the woman who often kept him company during his resting time. At first, he had found it frightening,intrusive. But she had proven very helpful. She had guided him through Hell in his search for Dean's soul as well as when he needed to convince Dean of what he was.

She hummed to herself, sitting down in a gondola. "Come along, Castiel. We have much to discuss."

Her hair was different today, Castiel noted, still dark, but...limper. And she seems more tired.

"What do we need to discuss, Arina?" he asked, and for a moment, he thinks she may not answer him. He is aware of the fact that she is powerful. No being can enter an angel's Grace walk. Except those with great power.

"I'm afraid a pawn is moving too fast now, Castiel. He does not seem to realize that my knight is waiting for him," she said, sadly.

Arina often spoke in chess terms. More often than not, he did not understand. But he could tell that something was about to happen.

"Foolish double-crossing pawn. One must never attempt to rise through treachery, by taking that which is not our own. Remember that Castiel. When the time comes, you will understand. But be careful. Nothing…nothing is every as it seems."

Castiel nodded and they watched the sun rise as the gondola moved towards the horizon by an unseen force.

-x-x-x-x-

When Raynea returns to the Winchester's side, its just before they go to the graveyard.

"He…" started Dean, but Raynea nodded.

"I know."

And the three set of in pursuit of the demon Samhain.

"Where did you go anyway?" asked Sam.

Raynea smirked. "I have a lot of very powerful friends Sam. Friends whose interests depend of the survival of Earth," she said, and pulled up her sleeve.

Sam gasped, staring at the amulet.

"Is that?"

"It is. And you two are going to stay out of it. Get the others. I'll stop Samhain."

And without allowing Dean to answer, she ran in the opposite direction, leaving them to help the frightened teens.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"You." Samhain's vessel snarled at her, obviously remembering who she was.

"Samhain. You didn't learn your lesson."

"You are weak. There was a time you didn't need foolish amulets."

Raynea smiled sadly. "I'm using it in more convenient and profitable ways," she replied and raised her arm.

Dean ran into the room and froze. He had come to help but evidently Raynea didn't need it. Her arm was raised and her normally blue eyes were completely white.

"NO! YOU CANNOT!" roared Samhain as black billowed out of him.

"Foolish Demon. I can. And I always will," she said, but it wasn't her words that sent chills down Dean's spine. It was her voice. A double layered voice- one that belonged to the Raynea he knew, and the other belonging to something much more powerful.

Samhain disappeared, sent back to Hell, where he belonged.

And Dean caught Raynea's slumping body, as she slowly lost consciousness.

And he couldn't suppress the horror and worry in his heart. What was going on?

-x-x-x-x-

"Is it just me, or has she become MORE reckless after joining the Winchesters?" said a girl, frowning at the sight of the presently comatose Raynea in the motel room she shared with Sam and Dean.

"She was always reckless. But I suppose you're right. It seems to be more pronounced now," said the girl next to her.

"How long do you think we have?" said Gabriel, pulling a lollipop out of his mouth.

"A few months, apparently. Think we can somehow attempt to stop Brother Zacharaiah?" said Aziraphale, as they watched Sam hover over Raynea, worried, even though he had just been threatened by Uriel for being a demon kid.

The first girl shrugged. "Never liked the bastard," she said.

The second snickered. "That's probably because he threw stuff at you after the Dinosaur Fiasco, Lelahel."

Lelahel pouted. "Shut up . You're just jealous of my awesomeness, Seraphiel."

"Of course. I'm sure that's it."

Aziraphale shook his head. "If you're both quite done,' he said, "I believe we must discuss your latest assignment.'

"Ah, yes. She told us about the seals, and that we need to protect…what was that boy's name?" said Seraphiel.

"Adam Milligan. He's John Winchester's kid. His mother knows we're coming, apparently. John informed her already," said Lelahel.

"Does anyone even know WHERE that man is, by the way?" said Gabriel. "I just find it odd that he's not with his sons right now."

Aziraphale shrugged. "Raynea said that he had other business to attend to. We all know what happens when Lucifer is released from the Cage. He is not the only thing housed there."

Lelahel looked at Aziraphale, horrified. "It'll come out?'

He gave her a grave look. "There's a very high possibility, yes. John probably needs to prepare everything."

Seraphiel sighed. "All doom and apocalyptic things aside, the thing that worries me right now is this- is it really a good idea for Raynea to be so close?"

They all watched the dark-haired girl, their eyes worry worn and tired.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm not a….hammer as you say, I have questions, I have my doubts," said Castiel to Dean, and while saying so, he vaguely remembered Arina. Though she seemed to be friendly, he had his doubts about her. About his family as well. He wasn't sure if what they were doing was right.

Dean nodded, and they both stared out at the park.

Castiel felt a pull, and realized that someone was calling him. He disappeared in a flurry of wings.

Dean turned again, about to tell him about Raynea, and found him gone.

And all the while, a lone figure stood near the trees watching, before it turned and strode away with purpose.

And disappeared in a flurry of wings as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AN- Um…wow. One episode took me god knows how many chapters. Freaking hell. I hope you liked it. I keep getting these random ideas, so I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be following my original pattern at all. But I hope you like it, because I'm having a lot of fun writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- **Ok, so I apologize for taking so long, but RL was really really busy. And then, I made an LJ journal, where all my slash fics are (I'm planning on taking part in the DeanCasBigBang this year, so I'm busy writing that and practicing), as well as membership on AO3. So, I've been cross posting as fast as I can, and then one of my friends asked me when I would update this and i facepalmed myself.

The thing is, I had this chapter read months ago. I just didn't bother updating, because i didn't think people really liked it as such. So i kept writing, but I forgot to continue this.

So if you guys want me to continue this here, I will. I don't log onto FF that much now-a-days, so i'm putting this up on AO3. It'll be a while, but in the end, I'll just keep updating whatever I have there. Or on LJ. FF is awesome, as are you guys, but i'm not promising to put up the chapters as quickly as i do there. Because I have multiple fics everywhere.

So, sorry for the wait, and please R&R. :)

* * *

><p>Raynea frowned slightly at the book in front of her, her blue eyes not looking up as she asked, "Alright. I'll bite. Why are you staring at me?"<p>

"You're not telling us something," said Dean, as he watched the woman across him take a bite of her toast.

"Well, I could say the same to you sweets," she replied, looking up at him, amused, but at the same time warning him off.

"As long as it doesn't harm Sam, I'm ok," he said.

Raynea chuckled. "It's a secret for a reason. The reason is that if it wasn't one, the entire fabric of the universe as we know it would be altered," she said softly.

"What?" said Dean, looking up from his coffee.

"Nothing Dean. There's nothing to worry about. When the time comes, you'll learn everything," she replied, smiling at him, but her eyes were distant.

_"Dean! Get back here!" yelled a female voice, as a 6 year old Dean ran around the house._

_The woman walked out of the kitchen, still in an apron, obviously having been cooking dinner._

_"Dean, come on! You don't want to wake Sammy from his nap do you?" she said, her blue eyes crinkling in amusement._

_"But Ray! He always sleeps! That's all he does! Does poopy, sleeps, eats and cries!" said the chastised Dean, though he stayed quiet now._

_Ray smiled, and said, "but he laughs and giggles when you're around, doesn't he Dean?"_

_"And when you play with him! He likes you too!" said Dean brightly._

_"I would hope so, Dean," said Ray grinning, and tugged to boy with her into the kitchen to help her make dinner._

_As they were halfway through finishing the lasagna, John Winchester walked in, looking tired._

_"Dad, Dad! Did the hunt go well!?" said Dean, and John grinned, nodding._

_"Yeah, it was just a ghost," he replied, and Dean cackled with glee, babbling about how he was going to grow up and become just like Dad and how he and Sammy would be the best hunters ever. Ray smiled sadly at the young boy, but quickly adapted it to a warm smile when John returned with a now awake Sam, aged 2._

_"I hope Dean and Sam didn't give you any trouble today," said John, smiling at her._

_"They never do, John," she replied, smiling at the two boys._

_"I don't know what we'd do without you Raynea."_

Raynea suddenly snapped out of it when she realized Sam had sat down beside her, giving her an odd look.

"You ok there, Raynea?" he asked, worried.

She smiled at him, "Yeah. Just kinda tired. I'll probably sleep in the car."

Sam frowned. "I thought you were an insomniac," he replied, slightly confused.

Raynea grinned, mentally cursing the man's memory. "We insomniacs are only human, sweetie. We get tired too. Eventually, we will pass out. Our bodies won't take it."

Sam nodded, but the concern in his eyes didn't go. "What happened to that amulet anyway?" he asked.

Raynea shrugged. "Went back to the person I borrowed it from. It wasn't mine to keep."

Sam nodded, finding it odd that she had people who had supernaturally-powered objects like the Amulet. He was aware that there was something tense between Dean and Raynea, but he had no clue what.

But Sam had his own secrets and while he wasn't particularly willing to tell Dean about it, he could tell Raynea knew more than she let on. Maybe it was something to do with her half-angel blood, but she could probably see whatever effects the demon blood was having on him.

Since she had made no move to confront him about it, he made no move to make that day come any sooner.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Raynea looked straight at Ruby as Sam and Dean did their usual game to earn money. She was currently playing billiards with a particularly drunk man, and had been winning repeatedly. She smirked at the demon, who merely flinched.

"That's not possible! You're cheating!" yelled the drunk man.

"Dude, you're drunk. Screw off," said Raynea calmly, collecting her earning and walked towards the demon.

"Hello," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," she said, looking at Sam, as though silently begging him to come fast.

"You have a lot of balls, coming here," growled a voice and Raynea noticed that at some point of the entire thing, Dean and Sam had made their way here. Ruby seemed to relax.

"Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

Raynea froze.

"Anna?"

Ruby looked at her, surprised.

"Sorry, I'm Raynea. I don't think I introduced myself before," Raynea said, charmingly.

Ruby nodded, but shifted away from her.

"This Anna must be important, if the way the demons are running after her is any indication. We should get to her before anyone else," said Raynea, frowning to herself.

Dean looked at her like she had betrayed him.

"Look, I don't like her," she said calmly, to which Ruby replied, "Gee thanks."

"But the fact of the matter is, the name sounds familiar. You forget, I studied theology for a bit. And there's something about this name that seems familiar. I just don't know why."

Dean frowned, and nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

"So if Raynea says it, its true, but if Ruby says it, its not?" said Sam angrily.

"She's a demon!"

"And Raynea's half angel!"

"Dude, she's sitting right here!" said Dean.

Raynea shrugged. "I don't particularly care. I'd follow the lead regardless of whether you came along."

The two brother looked at her. They kept forgetting how frank Raynea could be at times.

"I still don't like how you just took her word though," said Dean and the two walked toward the motel, leaving Sam behind to go to the library.

Raynea grinned. "I was already hearing whispers about Anna. I never studied theology. That was just a show for Ruby. I don't like her."

Dean grinned at her.

"She's a demon, and the good thing is, she's wary of me. So she's not going to try anything right now."

Dean laughed. "And this is why I prefer you."

"Not much of a compliment but thanks. Weren't you wary of me just this morning?"

Dean sighed. "I keep forgetting that you're born with powers. But…."

"Sometimes I catch you off guard because you've come to see me as human?"

"Exactly."

"I prefer it like that Dean. I prefer to seem harmless so that people are caught off guard. That and the simple fact that no one will hunt the two of you down because of me. Demons are by nature wary of Angels. But if there is one thing neither party likes, it's a half-blood."

"When you were exorcising Samhain…"

"You heard my humanized angel voice?"

"Yes."

"As a half-blood my voice will tend to do that when I'm using my powers and speaking."

Dean nodded.

"And like I've told you before, I owe your dad. And of course, any personal agendas I have are the kind that will come second to you and Sam. So you needn't worry."

Dean nodded, surprised at her honesty.

"Now, let's start planning. If the demons want this girl, I can bet the angels do too."


End file.
